Midnight Tryst
by Silver Silence 89
Summary: *One Shot* It's just a random meeting for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, or is it? Story much better than the summary. Rated MA for explicit content. Read at own risk.


Just a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone so I said I better write and post it before it haunts me in my sleep.

Sigh…. WARNING!!!!!! This fiction is pure smut, lemon, and citrus, whatever. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!!! If you can't take straight hardcore lemons, refrain from reading. I will not be held accountable for future nightmares!!!

Disclaimer…. I wish I owned everything but I have to settle with nothing….

Enjoy!

**Midnight Tryst**

He was watching her from afar. He'd been staring at her intently the entire night; Her raven hair, her tanned, flawless skin, and her fierce cobalt blue eyes. She was a sight to be reckoned with. His own golden eyes seemed to devour her slowly, becoming more and more entranced as she swung her hips to the pulsing music of the nightclub.

The man had seen beautiful women. Yes. And many of them had flocked to his feet and did his every bidding in the hopes of being taken into his bed to be brought to the heightened pleasures of ecstasy. However, on this night, in this club, his eyes were glued to the vixen in the middle of the dance floor as she shook her hips, snaked her slender hands along the curves of her body, and enticed every man with her seductive ways.

As he sat in the VIP section of the club, his molten eyes of gold never strayed from the perfect body of the vixen, which was clad in a tight black mini dress, the fabric of which rode up the flesh of her thigh with every twist and turn her body made. The sight of her moves in sync with the music seemed to call to him, inviting him to indulge in the obvious sin that was the woman. His eyes closed momentarily. The image of her becoming etched in his memory. The mere though of her was getting him hot. So hot he reached for his neck and undid the top two buttons of his black silk shirt.

Opening his eyes again, he bit his lower lip at the sudden realization that she'd been staring at him as she danced. Her piercing eyes bore into his person as she lifted her arms and tangled her hands into the black tresses of her raven hair. She bit her lower lip as she moved, the small innocent action igniting a new fire within the man. With a groan he attempted to suppress the sudden stir of his lower regions, telling himself that he would get this girl in his bed by the end of the night. All he had to do was be patient. With a knowing smirk, he leaned back in the soft leather couch he occupied, allowing the sight of the vixen to consume his thoughts.

* * *

She knew he had been watching her. Every now and then she'd catch the intense gaze of his eyes. Those alluring eyes of molten gold that would have any woman on her knees in an instant. She smirked at the sight of him; his very presence screamed sexiness, power, and dominance. His long silver tresses, which were secured together at the nape of his neck, contrasted to his beautiful, alabaster skin.

As she danced, she spared a look at him only to see his eyes closed as if in deep concentration. When he opened them again, the flicker of his golden orbs caused a sudden surge of heat to fill the woman's body and pool at her abdomen. She moaned slightly, but knew not a soul could hear her above the loud pulse of music, which had everyone jumping uncontrollably. The man continued to stare at her, and a knowing smirk spread across her lips. Tonight, he would get his show, and he would enjoy every bit of it.

As the song ended, she sent a look towards the man who was seated so comfortably. She held her hand out and slowly motioned with her index finger for him to follow, before she turned, walked off the dance floor and out of the club as another song started up the crowd.

* * *

As she waited outside, the cool night air assaulted her skin, doing nothing to quell her rising heat. She clutched her small purse tightly in her hand, as she leaned again the brick wall and closed her eyes.

"You put on quite a show." His deep voice reached her ears and she smiled a sly smile. She opened her eyes to see the golden-eyed man staring at her intently, his face a mere breathe away from her.

"Glad you enjoyed the show Mr. Golden-eyes." She said in a sultry voice. She bit her lip again as his eyes roamed her body. "How would you like your own private performance?"

Her blue eyes bore into his. She felt his large, strong hand grab a hold of her thigh and hoisted it up so that her right leg wrapped around his waist. He pushed his body into her hers, groaning at the sudden contact of his hardened length to her passage, which was so heated he could feel the flames between the fabric of their clothing.

"I wonder if you can handle what I have to offer." He leaned down and ran a heated tongue down the length of her neck, stopping to suck on her collar bone gently. A small whimper escaped her as she gripped his shirt with her hand, the pleasures of his tongue sending shivers throughout her body. Her breathing had become slightly ragged as she felt the bulge of his dick through his pant. Damn he was fucking huge! She thought as she moaned again at the thought of his length inside her own tightness.

"Take me." She moaned. Closing her eyes and reveling in the sensation of his tongue assaulting her neck and his hands roaming her body. He growled slightly at the sound of her voice and looked into her eyes. So full of lust and wanton desires. Yes, he would have his every which way with her. Lowering her leg from around his hip, He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her gently, leading her into the parking lot of the club. They walked towards his black Lexus, and he quickly opened the doors, motioning her to jump in, which she did full of excitement.

He immediately started the car and tore out of the lot, making his way to the main road. She stared at him as he drove, his eyes every now and them flickering towards her. The bulge in his pants was still there, and a mischievous glint filled her eyes. She slowly reached over and grabbed his hardness through his pants, causing him to hiss and swerve slightly. Seeing his reaction tempted her to go further. Once they'd reached a stop light, she quickly unzipped his pants and reached her hand inside, freeing his member from its confinement. A moan of approval escaped her as she slowly began to stroke his length, the sight of it causing her to wet her lips with her tongue.

"Damn you woman..." he growled as he turned the car onto a dirt road and pulled into the concealment of the shadows. She moaned again, and before he knew what happened, he felt the heat of her mouth engulf his engorged member.

"Fucking gods!!" he hissed as her tongue swirled around the girth of his manhood. He fisted her raven hair as she sucked and licked him, closing his eyes whenever she took him entirely in her mouth. He threw his head back against his seat as her tongue stroked his length a few times before going to the top to twirl around his shaft. Feeling her mouth moisten, he couldn't help but jerk his hip upward, shoving more of himself into her ridiculously wet cavern. Damn, he wondered if her wet cunt would feel this good as he pounded into her. The thought made him growl as he quickened the thrust of his hips to be in sync with the strokes of her mouth. She moaned slightly and the small vibration he had felt brought him closer to his breaking point.

With a few more strokes of her tongue and another thrusts of his hips, the little vixen felt a sudden warmth explode into her mouth. She stilled and allowed his orgasm to rush into her hot cavern, licking him clean when he was done. She released him with a 'pop' and raised her head to look at him. He still had his hand tangled in her hair and he pulled her head back slightly at the sight of her licking her own lips clean. With the flesh of her slender neck exposed, he leaned forward and placed hot, open mouth kissed along her skin. She trembled slightly at the feeling of his lips as his strong hands wrapped within her black curls. He kissed along her neck, slowly moving up her jaw, before finally crushing his own lips against hers.

The kiss started off franticly, with him forcing his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the essence of himself in her mouth as the appendage explored. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him to pull him closer to her body.

Damn, just his kisses set her ablaze and mad her dripping wet, waiting for the feeling of him to be in her. Eventually the passion filled exchange slowed, allowing him the opportunity to kiss her soft petals after such a bruising ordeal.

"What is your name?" he whispered, slowly pulling back. His golden eyes caught her cobalt blue. And both saw the lust and raw need in each other.

"Kagome."

"And I am Sesshoumaru." He said, licking her flesh. He could taste her skin mixed with a light sheen of sweat and he had to admit... it was delectable. She moaned at his touch.

"That's all fine and dandy that we got formalities out the way, but I think I'll stick with Mr. Golden-eyes." He pulled away from her and allowed a low chuckle to escape him.

"Whatever pleases you little vixen." He said as he gathered himself back into his pants, and started the car. The rest of the ride was rather silent, the air charged with unspoken words, heated stares, and the scent of arousal. In good time, the two made it to Sesshoumaru's condo, up the stairs and to the top floor. Once they entered, Sesshoumaru made a beeline to the kitchen. When he returned to her he carried a bowl of cut strawberries and a small bucket of ice that held a bottle of champagne.

"What's that for?" Kagome purred but was only answered with silence as Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand with his free one and dragged her through the halls towards his bedroom.

"My my my... if didn't know any better I'd say Mr. Golden Eyes was a little eager." Kagome said with a slight giggle as she sat on his king sized bed and gripped his silk sheets in her hands. Sesshoumaru placed the bowl of strawberries and champagne on his nightstand next to the bed, and slowly began to unbutton his dress shirt. Kagome bit her lower lip again and gave the man before her a heated glare. She got to her hands and knees on the bed and crawled towards him slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. She sat up to his eye level and swatted his hands away from his shirt, completing the task herself.

"You know I've never done this before... running away with some man." As she spoke she undid one button and placed a butterfly kiss on his newly exposed flesh.

"There's always a first for everything." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he watched the vixen undo yet another button. He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips softly pressed against his chest. After undoing the final button of his shirt, she slid her delicate hands over his broad shoulders, pushing the clothing to the floor in the process. Kagome sat back a little to admire him. His taunt muscles were clearly visible, and she couldn't help but run her fingers across the expanse of his chest. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along the invisible path left by her fingers, a small smile spreading across her lips when she felt him stiffen. Her hands roamed lower and lower, before she allowed her finger to snag the waistband of his slacks. Before she could rid him of his belt, he had grabbed both her hands with one of his hand held them tightly.

"Now who is the eager one little vixen?" his voice was smooth and deep as he spoke and he could see her shudder slightly. He gently pushed her backwards, pinning her against the bed while he climbed above her. As he pinned her hands above her head with one hand, he used his other to feel the way her flesh gave way under his touch. He leaned forward and placed kisses on her neck and shoulder, nipping at her flesh every now and then. He felt the swell of her breast through the fabric of her dress, and she moaned as he touched one of her sensitive nipples, which hardened immediately.

"Mmmm..." she moaned again as his mouth covered her cloth covered breast. She growled in frustration at the clothing that separated them. Her breathing became ragged and eyes rolled to the back of her head as he grinded into her core with his hips.

"I do think I've seen enough of this dress little vixen." He whispered in her ear. Before she could stop him, he ripped the black dress from her body and threw the remains to the floor, leaving her in her matching black strapless bra and thongs. He growled in appreciation at the sight of her, and grinned slightly at the flash of anger in her blue eyes from him destroying her dress. He ran his tongue across her stomach, enjoying the way she shivered.

He quickly rid her of her undergarments, tossing them in the pile with the torn dress. Kagome gasped loudly at the feeling of his tongue rolling around and sucking on her erect nipple, and she arched her back to have him taste more of her flesh. After attending both mounds, he moved upwards and locked her in a heated kiss. He pressed his large member against her heated entrance, letting her know just how much he wanted her at the moment. Finally releasing her lips, he stared into her lust filled eyes.

"Don't move."

Kagome was slightly confused by his remark, especially when he stood up. But another wave of desire filled her when she noticed him grab a handful of the cut strawberries in one hand and the chilled bottle of champagne in the other. With a grin, Sesshoumaru went to work, placing one of the fruit halves on each of her nipples, a third on her navel, and the fourth to rest on her throbbing bundle of nerves. He quickly popped the cork of the bottle and took a long drink.

He leaned down again, and covered one of her strawberry covered breast with his mouth full of the tangy alcohol. Her hands grabbed his hair as she felt the cool liquid wash over her heated skin, and a moan escaped her as he swirled his tongue around and scooped up the strawberry from her body. He moved to the next, and did the same, lavishing her breast with his tongue before eating the strawberry off her person.

"Delicious…" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru then tilted the bottle of champagne forward, allowing the liquid to fall from the bottle to her chest. He watched intently as the liquid ran between the valley of her breast and down her stomach, only to pool inside her navel with the other strawberry.

Kagome shivered slightly at the sudden shock of the cold beverage hitting her skin. She moaned again as he ran his tongue down the trail left by the champagne, and heard him slurp up the strawberry and champagne from her navel. Without missing a beat, Sesshoumaru lowered his head to scoop the strawberry from her clit before burying his face deep into her heated core.

Immediately she tangled her hands into his silver hair, grasping tightly as he sucked on her clit.

"Dear gods!" Kagome squealed when she felt Sesshoumaru flick his tongue across her clit again, sending a wave of pleasure up her body. She threw her head back as the feeling consumed her. Somehow she managed to look down, only to find the heated pools of Sesshoumaru's golden eyes staring up at her from his position between her legs. She'd also noticed he put the bottle of champagne down somewhere because she suddenly felt both his hands grasp her thighs and bring her further into his mouth. His tongue thrashed about quickly, and Kagome could feel the sensation build almost to the point of explosion.

He sucked on her clit expertly, finding the exact pace that made her whimper and beg for release.

"Please…. Pl… uhhh…" She moaned again as he slid his tongue into her hot cavern, coating his taste buds with her juices. She licked and sucked her relentlessly until he felt her thigh muscles tighten on his shoulder and the grip on his hair tighten to near pain. Yet, he refused to release her from the torment and opened his mouth wide as Kagome's orgasm filled his mouth.

After licking her clean of her very essence, he stood to his feet and stared down at the vixen, the sight of her only making his member throb and beg for some action. Her eyes were closed and her skin was tinted with a slight pink blush, obviously attempting to calm herself from her pentacle of pleasure. But Sesshoumaru refused to allow her a moment to rest. He quickly shred himself of his pants, allowing his cock it much needed freedom. Instantly he placed a hand on his dick and gave it one good stroke.

"On your hands and knees my bitch." He growled. Kagome slowly got into the ordered position and the sight of her firm ass mad him groan. He took a steady step forward, and positioned his member at her entrance. With a few steady strokes, and thanks to the slick lubrication of her own cum, Sesshoumaru found himself buried within her within seconds.

He shut his eyes as the feeling of tightness that surrounded him. Damn, she felt good. He could feel the heat radiate from within her, and it mad him want to slam his cock in her again and again until her voice was hoarse from screaming his name. He suddenly felt Kagome push backwards against him, and the sudden action mad Sesshoumaru grip her hips tightly for balance.

He slid out of her slowly, only to push himself back in with force, earning a stifled groan from the woman. He did the action again, gripping her hips and ass tightly, loving the way the flesh gave way to his hands. As his steady strokes became deeper and faster, Kagome met him with each and every thrust. Every time he buried himself completely within her, he bit his lip to keep the pleasured groan from escaping him.

"Fuck me…" Kagome moaned as she rested her head on the cool silk sheets, allowing her backside to go higher to give the man who pounded into her more leverage.

"Mmmm…" Sesshoumaru growled slightly as he became lost in the feel of himself going in and out of her slick heat.

"Sesshoumaru…." Kagome groaned, gripping the bed tightly. With every thrust from Sesshoumaru, her breasts and hair bounced in sync. "Please…. Fuck me like you want it."

With such a statement, Sesshoumaru could do nothing but let go. If he wanted her to see, feel, and hear how much he wanted and enjoyed it, then she would get it. His paced quickened, and the bedroom echoed the sounds of flesh slapping flesh as he pounded into her with such force that Kagome was no longer able to support herself. He gripped her tighter, digging his nails in her flesh. As his strokes became deeper and faster, he felt himself on the edge of completion.

"You're going to cum for me my little bitch." He growled out as he released her his and grabbed her raven hair with one hand, pulling her head back slightly. The sudden moved somehow opened up more of the girl's passage and he buried himself within her with deep, even strokes.

"Yes.. Yes… Sesshou… Gods yes….!!!!" Kagome screamed as she felt her inner walls tighten around his member, which continued to pound into her. At the sudden feeling of her walls clamping around him, he groaned. With one final thrust, Sesshoumaru released his seed into her womb, and then both of them collapsed unto the bed, trying to regain their spent breathe and energy.

After resting for a few minutes, Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome's exhausted body into the correct position in the bed. He reached down and brought the silk sheets up to cover their naked bodies. With one final look at the sleeping vixen, he wrapped his arms around her body and allowed sleep to claim him with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Kagome stirred slightly, the ringing of her cell phone becoming louder and louder in her ears. With a groan she, she reached over and grabbed her purse, retrieving the blasted contraption that dared tear her away from her sleep. Without looking at the caller id, Kagome flipped open the phone, pressed it to her ear, and turned back into the warm embrace of Sesshoumaru.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Morning baby."

The voice caused her eyes to shoot open and she quickly sat up on the bed.

"Morning Inuyasha!" Kagome said, altering her voice to make it sound like she was actually happy that he'd called.

"Well someone's happy to hear from me." He said with a slight chuckle over the phone. "How was your night out with Sango?"

"We had fun, we didn't get in until late last night. And I was kinda drunk so I just crashed at her place for the night." She lied.

"No wonder you're not here at your apartment. I definitely had the intentions of waking you up this morning." Inuyasha laughed again, and Kagome knew exactly what he was implying.

"Oh really?" she giggled, playing along with the charade.

"Yea well listen I'm not going to keep you for long. I got a few errands to run. Just wanted to remind you that we're going to my parent's house tonight. You'll finally get to meet my stick in the ass brother Sesshoumaru." Kagome instantly turned to look at the man who was lying in bed next to her, only to find him staring at her.

"Oh yea. I can't wait." She said as she faked a smile for some reason.

"Well don't get too excited babe. Knowing that jerk off he'll probably be late. He more than likely spent his night fucking someone else's bitch into oblivion." Inuyasha snorted. A sly smile spread across Kagome's lips.

'Oh Inuyasha… you have no idea' She thought as she tuned out the remainder of the blabber that came from Inuyasha's mouth, the thoughts of last night occupying her completely.

"Well babe I've got to go. I'll see you tonight. Love you" Inuyasha said.

"Mhm. Sure. Love you too." Kagome managed before the phone went dead. She quickly shut the phone and tossed it on the bed before leaning back and falling into the waiting arms of Sesshoumaru.

"My brother is an idiot." He mumbled before placing sweet kisses along her neck.

"He's not that bad." She giggled, turning around in his arms to catch his eyes. "Besides, it's not his fault I ran into you two years ago and you managed to charm me right off my feet, now is it?" She ran a finger along his bottom lip as she spoke.

"It's his fault for not keeping such a vixen like you satisfied and happy. I merely do what that whelp is incapable of."

Kagome laughed and rolled over to get out of bed.

"Maybe your right. But I have to get ready to go Sesshou. I have some things to do today before I 'meet my boyfriend's stick in the ass brother.'" She said using her fingers to mimic quotation signs. Kagome made her way to the pile of shredded clothing on the floor.

"And you owe me a new black dress Mister! That was my favorite. I swear that the last time we play "Fuck a stranger from a club"!" she said, tossing the fabric to Sesshoumaru's face, before going to the bottom dresser of his clothing drawer and pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He merely caught it and tossed it away. He slowly made his way out the bed, and approached her, his golden eyed flickering with mischief. Reaching her, he trapped her against the wall, with either hand on the side of her. He leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on her neck, before running his tongue along her skin. He felt her shudder and he smiled.

"Perhaps before you leave I can remind you of exactly what happened when we first me my little vixen." He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own.

"Sesshou…. I have to get in the shower." She moaned as he pressed himself against her. She immediately felt his hardness against her leg. His grin only widened.

"What a perfect place." He said before grabbing her hand and leading her to the connected bathroom. Sure she belonged to his dimwit brother, but as of right now, She belonged to him… after all… she was screaming his name.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…… lol yes.. even I'm saying wow and I wrote the thing. The craziness that comes from my mind. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Even though this is a one shot, I know I left the potential for a sequel. Hm… maybe if I get enough reviews you'll see it ******

**But thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**~Silver Silence 89**


End file.
